This invention is directed toward a mounting bracket for structures and more particularly to mounting brackets for use with grain drying bins.
Mounting brackets are known in the art and are used to support the sidewalls of a grain bin and to connect the sidewalls to a concrete base. These brackets are primarily bolted to the sidewall of the bin along a vertical seam where the sidewall panels overlap, but may also be bolted to the sidewall in between seams. The brackets are typically of two types with one designed for placement upon a bin with a base angle on the bottom sheet and the other with a rolled flange on the bottom sheet. Thus, different brackets are needed for different grain bins.
In addition, brackets typically do not extend above the false floor of the bin and therefore provide little assistance in vertically supporting the bottom side panels of the grain bin when grain is added. The portion of the side panel between the false floor and the concrete base has the greatest load of the grain bin and is susceptible to crumpling on rare occasions.
Accordingly, a principle objective of this invention is to provide a mounting bracket that can be adapted for use with both a base angle and a rolled flange bottom sheet of a grain bin.
A further objective is to provide a mounting bracket that provides vertical support to the sidewall of a bin when grain is added.
A still further objective of this invention is to provide a mounting bracket that is easy to install and economical to manufacture.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one skilled in the art based on the following description.